falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Stimpak (Fallout: New Vegas)
Super stimpak |weight =0 |value =75 |baseid = }} A stimpak is a hand-held medication used in healing the body. When the medicine is injected, it provides immediate healing of the body's minor wounds. Characteristics Stimpaks in Fallout: New Vegas function much the same as in Fallout 3, with one exception. If the player chooses to play in Hardcore mode, stimpaks will heal over time (versus instantly) and will not heal crippled limbs. Limbs can only be healed by a doctor or with the use of items that specifically indicate limb healing in their information, including, but not limited to, hydra, a doctor's bag, weapon binding ritual, daturana and healing poultice. Teaching Jack in Red Rock Drug Lab with the new patch still sets the value at 25 instead of the normal patched merchants' 75. Medicine Skill effect Crafting This item can be crafted by the player. Creation requirements Craftable without a workbench via a dialogue option with Veronica, or with ED-E with at least 1 rank of the Camarader-E perk. Location They can be found all over the Mojave Wasteland, usually in medical facilities and first aid boxes. In addition, most doctors sell them. Notes * With the Dead Money add-on, stimpaks can be bought at Sierra Madre vending machines. * The crafting components needed to make a stimpak are the same components needed when asking Myron to craft stimpaks in Fallout 2. * A large number of stimpaks can be obtained in the add-on Old World Blues, if you have a Science skill of 70 and a Survival skill of 25. Simply use the biological research station to turn unused plants into Salient Green, turn this into broc flower and xander root using a hot plate or campfire, and then combine these with empty syringes at a workbench. You can get lots of Empty syringes by having Muggy break down coffee mugs. The player can also occasionally find chemistry sets where they can be made with a sufficient Science skill. * Cliff Briscoe in Novac almost always has stimpaks (as well as other aid items and skill books) in his inventory for sale; can be discounted. * They can be obtained free from Julie Farkas at the Old Mormon Fort if you have a good reputation with the Followers of the Apocalypse. If you gain enough fame with the Followers, you will also be allowed unlimited access to the Followers Safehouse, where you will be given more free stimpaks (three at a time). You can only be given one at a time every 24 hours from Farkas. She also will discount all medical supplies after one has become idolized with the Followers of the Apocalypse. * A considerable amount can be purchased from Doctor Usanagi at the New Vegas medical clinic. * There is a challenge for using 100 stimpaks, as well as an achievement/trophy for healing 10,000 health with stimpaks. Category:Fallout: New Vegas consumables Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components Category:Fallout: New Vegas craftable consumables es:Estimulante (Fallout: New Vegas) de:Stimpak (Fallout: New Vegas) pl:Stimpak ru:Стимулятор (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Стимулятор (Fallout: New Vegas)